


Happy New Year

by Secretblog1212



Series: SMP fics [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2021, Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Found Family, Little, Little Tommyinnit, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, happy new year, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretblog1212/pseuds/Secretblog1212
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Tommy is desperately trying to stay big for the SBI's party.This is all for fun and not to be taken too seriously. If Tommy ever says that he's uncomfortable with this type of fic's being written about him I will take it down in a heart beat.
Series: SMP fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086293
Comments: 23
Kudos: 519
Collections: MCYT Age Regression (SFW)





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I've been obsessed with little tommy for a while now and was debating if I should post this or not since it's more of an irl thing than in the smp world. Sorry if it makes anyone uncomfortable, I get it cause I wasn't sure how to feel about it myself either.   
> Hope you all like it though. :)  
> Happy New Year!!!

“Tommy! Tommy, can you hear me?”

The boy in question couldn’t help but smile at his friend. Most people had been muted while waiting for everyone to finish getting snacks and drinks. 

“He can hear us Tubbo, he’s just being a little gremlin.”

Everyone laughed at that. Tommy walked back over to his computer desk, leaving the stuffed cow he’d been cuddling while waiting for his friends to join the call on his bed. Okay, now hear him out, he wasn’t little so he technically wasn’t lying to them. He might be floating somewhere in between little and big but that meant he was still big for the moment. Besides, he wanted to be big for the call, he didn’t want everyone to have to try to take care of him when they could all be partying instead. 

‘Everyone’ included Tubbo, Wilbur, and Philza. 

“I’m here bitches! No need to worry.” Tommy said, maybe a little louder than he meant to, as he finally came into frame. They’d set up a video call so they could see each other while they had their covid safe party. 

“Tommy! Okay is Phil back too then? Let’s get started, what games do we want to play?”

They weren’t streaming tonight, just playing games together in their free time. Later on, Phil would probably have to leave to be with his wife but Techno said he’d be able to come on at some point as well so it worked out. 

Phil gave a few options he’d brainstormed earlier, they could do Minecraft of course, but there was also Jackbox, and Trivia-style games they could find online. He also mentioned a few movies he’d grabbed just in case they couldn’t decide on anything to play. Everyone threw out a few suggestions as well for when they moved into the later hours of the night.

It was decided Jackbox was to be played first. Time flew by as they got more and more into the game. Everyone was laughing and Tommy felt himself sinking into his chair. He hadn’t stopped feeling in between headspaces, though he was still fully in control of whether or not he would slip. It was just a constant feeling in the back of his head, a little reminder. Some of the jokes went over his head, but he just played it off as being distracted and laughed along with the others even when he didn’t get what something meant.

It was refreshing to play off-screen. Yes, Tommy and Tubbo were minors but that didn’t mean they didn’t understand or want to make some less appropriate jokes. They were teenagers, after all, inappropriate jokes were almost expected. It was just harder for others to play off of them well when recording. 

After the first few rounds, Phil had a feeling that something might be up but did his best to not let on. He sent a private message to Wilbur to keep an eye on Tommy but other than that he didn’t see any harm in letting Tommy choose. He of course had a feeling Tommy might be slipping, but it wasn’t exactly his place to force Tommy to regress if didn’t want to. He and Wilbur had talked about it with Tommy after the first time they noticed him regressing during calls, Tommy would normally try to end a call not long after his actions became a bit more noticeable. Most of the time his tells were actually pretty subtle, Phil might not have been able to tell at all if they didn’t have their cameras on. It was the way he’d let himself fall back into his chair with one knee up, and how sometimes his laugher was just a second delayed, but the biggest tell was how he kept fiddling with his lip. 

When they had talked about it Tommy described what it felt like before and after he’d fall into headspace. It wasn’t an immediate thing for him, at least most of the time, it was more like a slide where he could get off at any moment. Tommy explained how it was kind of a choice, but no matter what he’d end up being little at some point in the future if he decided not to at a specific time. Right now it looked like he was debating whether or not to push it off till another day. 

If Phil were the one making the decisions he’d have Tommy regress anytime he started to feel small. He’d done his own research after he asked Tommy about it and knew it was a comfort for the teen. He didn’t want to overstep though, in the end, it would always be up to Tommy. 

That didn’t mean he was comforted by the fact that he’d be leaving a possibly regressing Tommy in the hands of the people who knew about his headspace. It had taken a while to work up the courage to tell Techno and Tubbo, but it didn’t take long for the two to catch on that the three were hiding something. Techno waited until Tommy came to him directly, while Tubbo pulled the three aside one day when they weren’t streaming. 

Both had taken it in stride and together the five of them had become a family, all wanting to protect their little. 

Maybe it shouldn’t have been a surprise when Tubbo, who’d always been a bit more direct about Tommy’s headspace, asked him if he felt like regressing tonight. “Y’know it’s alright if you do, or if you don’t. I just figured I would bring it up just in case. Besides, it’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

Phil tried to cover his laugh with a cough, and Wilbur fell out of frame trying to hold it in. Tommy seemed the most surprised out of all of them.

“Uh-I” he stuttered a bit, blinking a bit more than needed as he gathered himself. “Um, I’m alright.”

Phil smiled behind his hand, Tommy’s voice almost immediately dropped into his shy voice. It was softer and quieter than usual and only ever came out when he was little and either embarrassed or upset, which it was obvious which one it currently was. 

“Are you absolutely positively sure Tommy Tom’s?” Tubbo cooed. 

Wilbur came back up just in time to watch the blush spread across Tommy’s cheeks and his other hand come up to play with his other in front of his mouth, a small nod barely visible. 

Phil cleared his throat, not quite able to force the smile off his face as he joined in. “Really?” He asked, already pulling up Disney movies in a new tab. “Y’know, I think it has been quite a while. I’m sure all your stuffies are missing you. Don’t tell them I told you, but they say that you give the best cuddles.”

They barely managed to smother their laughter when Tommy let out an absolutely pitiful whine and moved to hide his face. 

“Tommy,” Wilbur said, drawing out the ‘o’, unable to force the grin off his face. “I think you might be fibbing. Do you think so Phil? Tubbo?”

“Mhm,” Phil said, giving a slow and steady nod. 

Tubbo leaned back in his chair, trying to put on a serious face. “I think he might Wil, what are we meant to do now?”

“Not fibbing,” Tommy mumbled, catching all three of the boy’s attention. “Wanted to stay big ‘cause New Years. Only felt a little small earlier, but mostly big I promise.”

Phil felt his heart melting at the admission, though Tommy always managed to make his heart melt when he was little. “Awe, no worries Tommy, I believe you. You don’t have to try to stay big for us though, we love talking to you just as much when you’re small as we do when you feel big. It seems like you might be feeling a bit little right now though, do you want to go get some of your toys and I’ll pull up a movie for us all to watch?”

Tommy shuffled out of frame, over towards his bed, and all three of his friends watched fondly when he came back with his favorite plushie, his stuffed cow, under his arm and a blanket over his shoulders. 

“How’s Mr.Cow doing today Tommy?” Wilbur asked, it really had been quite a while since he’d been around for one of Tommy’s regressions. Only a few weeks but it felt like months. 

Tommy looked at where Mr.Cow sat in his lap. He let his cheeks bubble, switching sides while he thought. “Cow’s doin’ good. Was cuddling before got on the call. Misses you guy.”

“We missed Mr.Cow too Tommy, just like we missed you.”

Tommy giggled at that. 

Phil set up his screen share, letting Tommy choose what movie they would watch. It wasn’t much of a surprise when he chose Up of course. 

Tommy got comfy in his chair, and Tubbo reached over to pull a blanket off his bed for himself as they all settled in. 

“Everyone got snacks still before we start?” Wilbur asked, knowing that Tommy would forget he had snacks in the first place if he didn’t mention them. His thought process was proven right as Tommy excitedly reached just off-screen and pulled a bag of Goldfish over. 

They were ready to watch the film, letting the sad opening scenes play through with Tubbo trying to distract Tommy from getting too sad. No matter how many times they watched it, Tommy always got a bit teary when he was small. 

While everyone else was getting into the film Phil thought it best to send a cautionary message to Techno. 

_ \- Hey, I know you aren’t coming on for a bit longer but I wanted to let you know Tommy regressed. We’re watching a movie right now, I think you can guess which one, but I wanted to give you a bit of a heads up. :) See you soon! _

With a second thought, Phil also sends a message to his wife, letting her know what is going on, and welcoming her to join them to watch the movie if she wants since he will be staying in the call a bit later than anticipated. 

By the time Techno joins the call, Tommy and Tubbo are both fully devoted to the movie, and Phil’s wife has already pulled up a chair next to Phil. Wil, Phil, and Kristin give little waves to welcome him in. 

When the movie ends there’s only an hour left before midnight. It’s starting to show that Tommy is more tired than he would like to be, though he has made it clear that he is determined to last until midnight. Tubbo and Wilbur don’t seem to be facing the same struggle, though Wilbur’s had a few drinks over the course of the evening. 

They play Minecraft or at least try to while they wait out the night. Most of it is spent helping Tommy build animals in a new world. Together they have a cow, Tommy’s idea, a Bee, and a Pig standing guard over their spawn point. It’s quite funny watching Tommy play when he’s regressed. Unlike his big self, he takes an affinity to colors and loses most of his coordination. Tommy also isn’t much of a talker. His voice takes on a softer and quieter tone when he does talk, though most of the time they have to try to pick words out of his mumbles. It might just be because Tommy hasn’t been little in a while, or because he’s tired, but The older boys can’t help but find it adorable. 

“Hey, Tommy? Do you want us to pull up the fireworks, they should be setting them off here soon, yeah?” Wilbur asks, scrolling on his phone. 

“Mhm, fireworks.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever watched the British fireworks before,” Techno adds, “Do you guys normally watch them? Ours don’t go off for a few more hours.”

Tubbo nods, “I wasn’t sure if they were going to have them this year with Covid and everything.”

“I think they’re still having them. I’ll pull the live footage up.”

Tommy seems to get a bit more energy back at that, sitting up as they watch the city prepare for the light show. 

They spend the next few minutes talking about different traditions they all have for New Year’s Eve, whether it be foods they eat or superstitions, till the final minute countdown starts. The conversation lulls into a silence. 

Glancing down at Tommy’s rectangle anyone can see that the count down has taken his full attention. The footage pans across the water and the London Eye. Seeing it lit up at night is something Tommy will never grow tired of in headspace. 

“Ten, nine, eight,” A voice starts to count down. It doesn’t take much for everyone but Tommy to chime in. They only get more and more energetic as the anticipation grows.

“Five, four!” 

Tubbo is pumping his fists in the air and even Techno seems to be letting himself show his excitement. 

“Three, two, one!” 

Big Ben chimes and they wait for the display to shoot off. Tommy is leaning forward, clutching Mr.Cow close to his chest. Phil grabs Kristen’s hand and pulls her in for a quick kiss while everyone is distracted. 

The tower lights up a bright green and 2021 flashes into the sky, fireworks finally being shot up, bursting in the black night.

A voice comes over, talking about the past year and playing audio clips from the news, but music overtakes it. The camera pans to where drones have lit up the form of a bird in the night sky, blue and gold, only to dissolve in sparkle like flashes.

The display and voice-overs continue over the next few minutes, but Tommy can’t find it in him to listen to the words. Everything has changed in the span of one year, he’s met so many new people, practically gained a new family even. He’s become important to so many people and his audience has grown larger than he ever could have anticipated. He’ll blame it on his headspace later but he can’t help but tear up as the emotions take over. 

He knows the others have taken notice when he hears their voices comforting him, though he can’t quite focus or make out any words in particular. All he can force out around his sniffles is a short and strained, “Love you.”

“Awe Toms, we love you too.”

  
“It’s alright, Tommy, it’s alright.”

“Just looks at the fireworks Tommy, they’re so pretty aren’t they."

  
“It really is quite emotional, isn’t it. This has been such a big and stressful year. We did it though Tommy, we all did it.”

The finale hits and everyone falls quiet to watch and listen. There’s something satisfying in watching it, though they know nothing really is going to change with one day. It’s gratifying knowing that they made it. The smoke almost seems symbolic. Like some kind of metaphor. 

“Happy New year guys.” 

Mumbled Happy New Year’s go around before they sit and take in the peace. They let Tommy gather himself and wipe away the evidence of tears. They have all the time in the world.

“D’you want to go say Happy New Year to your mum and dad Tommy?” Tubbo asks. 

Sometimes Wilbur, Phil, and Techno forget that Tommy and Tubbo are still minors. They are used to celebrating with their families, though they are a family really. 

Tommy nods and sets Mr.Cow and his blanket down on his bed. 

“Get some sleep soon Tommy, you too guys. I’ll see you all tomorrow okay.”

“See you tomorrow.”

“Happy New Year, I’ll message you guys when it passes over here.”

The call ends not long after, and Tommy lets himself pad down to where he knows his Mum and Dad are going to be sitting on the couch with the dogs. 

“Happy New Year Tom.”

He smiles, “Happy New Year Mum, Dad. I think 2021 is going to be a good year, right?”


End file.
